villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Grinch
The Grinch is the titular protagonist villain and an anti-hero of Dr. Seuss's How the Grinch Stole Christmas! ''and its following adaptations. He is a green hermit who is used to hate the Whos and the season of Christmas even more. So, the Grinch planned to "steal" Christmas by sneaking out in the disguise of Santa Claus and stealing all of the Who's stuff. In the end, after seeing the Whos sing (even without their presents), the Grinch's heart softens and he becomes a much nicer person. The Grinch later appeared in ''Halloween Is Grinch Night (where he tried to terrorize the Whos into bringing his Paraphernalia Wagon on his way) and The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat as the main villain. He was voiced by Boris Karloff in the Christmas special, Hans Conried in Halloween is Grinch Night, Bob Holt in The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat and portrayed by Jim Carrey in the live-action movie. Personality The Grinch is described as hating any sort of happiness. He especially hates children, feasts, and singing. He is also shown to be very uncaring (if not outright abusive) to his dog Max, who he forces to wear a reindeer horn and pull his sled, even using a whip to drive him on. In the live-action film, the reason for his hatred of Christmas was because of him being bullied by other kids for his appearence. As a baby, the Grinch arrived in Whoville by mistake and was adopted by two elderly sisters. However, he was an outcast at school and was bullied by his classmates, especially by Augustus Maywho. The only student to show the Grinch any compassion was Martha May, whom the Grinch had a crush on. Around Christmastime, the Grinch felt excited about Christmas for once and made a gift for Martha, but attempted to shave his beard, accidentally cutting himself all over his face. When the school saw the Grinch's face covered with shaving tape the next morning, they laughed at him. At this point, the Grinch finally snapped and destroyed everything in the classroom (including the very gift he made for Martha) and threw the Christmas tree at the kids, sending them into panic. Declaring that he now hated Christmas, the Grinch left Whoville and ran away to live in on Mt. Crumpit. This makes the Grinch much more tragic in the live/action movie. ''Halloween is Grinch Night'' The Grinch appeared as a true villain in Halloween is Grinch Night. In this short film, the Whos live in fear that on certain nights when the 'sour-sweet wind' blows, the Grinch will come down from Mount Crumpit with his Paraphernalia wagon to terrorize Whoville. The Grinch sets out to do so, forcing Max to pull the wagon by himself. On his way he amuses himself by chasing small animals and running over flowers. He is stopped by a young Who boy named Eukariah, and becoming annoyed with him, opens the wagon and releases all his spooks and frightening visions on the boy. Eukariah stands his ground, until he realizes the wind has changed, which means the Grinch must return home. Max, tired of being the Grinch's slave, leaves to go with Eukariah, forcing the Grinch to drag the wagon up the mountain by himself. But he reminds himself the wind will change again, and he will come back someday. The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat In this TV film, the Grinch faces off against Dr. Seuss's other famous character. At the beginning he wakes up cheerful, feeling happy about the world, until his reflection (his 'anti-conscience') reminds him that a Grinch is supposed to be evil, and orders him to prove he is a Grinch. On this challenge, he sets out in his car to terrorize animals and people. He meets the Cat in the Hat having a picnic, and instantly dislikes him for his cheeriness and politeness. When the Cat calls him 'Mr. Green-face,' the Grinch chases him in his car, and decides to make the Cat his new victim. He starts subjecting the cat to his new inventions, including one that garbles any pleasant noise when the Cat tries to sing, and his Dark house, which makes the Cat unable to see in front of him. After subjecting the Cat and a local restaurant to his machines, the Cat tries to figure out what the Grinch's weak spot is. On a sudden inspiration, the Cat, followed by a crowd of people, sings a song outside the Grinch's window telling him to remember his mother. Unable to shut the song out, the Grinch sees his mother's reflection in a puddle comforting him, and telling him 'Be a good boy and clean up your room.' The Grinch takes his machines apart and feels cheerful again. When his reflection starts to reprimand him again, Max stops him using his sound sweeper to shut him up. Videogame appearance The Grinch appears as the playable character in the 2000 video game tie-in of the movie (which is very loosely based off the film as well as the book). The Grinch decides to destroy the Whos Christmas, however when he loses his blue prints to his gadgets which end up scattering around the place he is forced to go on a journey to collect them. The player is given tasks to do, such as smashing presents and other mischievous things to torment the Whos. Max the Dog is also a playable character which the Grinch can use to gain access to areas to help him progress further. Along the way the player collects parts for the Grinch's sleigh, and once completed they are involved in a boss mission in which they chase down Santa Claus in his sleigh and shoot him down. But like the film and book, the Grinch realises the Whos are still happy. Once his heart grows he returns to Whoville and apoligses for his actions. Powers and Skills Several versions of the Grinch (The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat, ''the live-action film) portray him as an inventor. In the former film, he invents several machines designed to spread evil and misery, including his vacu-sound-sweeper, a machine that sucks out pleasant noises and makes them sound garbled, or projects them out of the wrong mouth, and his dark-house, a tower that sends a beam of darkness anywhere he projects it. He can also change the beams to turn things different colors or patterns, and presumably make objects move on their own. In ''Halloween is Grinch Night, the Grinch appears as more of an evil magician. In this film, he drives a paraphernalia wagon, a large cart holding a variety of monstrous creatures he uses to terrify people. In this film he also has the power to detach his eyebrows, make them grow to an enormous size, and make them fly around on their own. Gallery The-grinch.jpg Grinch.png|The Grinch, as he appears in the live-action adaptation. Grinch.jpg|The Grinch's Evil Grin. Drseuss grinch cat.jpg|The Grinch, as he appears in The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat. 8.jpg|The Grinch, as he appears in Halloween is Grinch Night. grinchnight pdvd 054.jpg|The Grinch's Angry Stare. Grinch Robot Chicken.png|The Grinch in Robot Chicken. imagegrinchboy.jpg|The Grinch as a child. The Grinch video game appearance.jpg|The Grinch as he appears in the videogame. The Grinch in the upcoming 2018 movie.png|The Grinch in the upcoming 2018 movie Trivia *The Grinch is constantly believed to be the main villain of the book, 1966 cartoon, and film. However, this is never true as the Grinch is simply an isolated, grumpy antihero. In later cartoons, however, he is played as a true villain. *Dr. Seuss admitted in interviews that he based the Grinch on himself when he felt ambivalence towards Christmas. As a hint, the Grinch mentions he has put up with Christmas 'for 53 years;' Seuss was 53 years old when the book was published. *Though he is almost always described as green, it is only in the 1966 cartoon that he became that color, on the suggestion of director Chuck Jones. Dr. Seuss thought he should be grey, as he was drawn in the book. *Unlike the book or 1966 cartoon where the Grinch is a smart, scheming individual, the film shows him to be a comical insane person with the scheming qualities. *In some ways, the film shows that the mayor is just as much a villain as the Grinch, maybe even worse. It's because of the Mayor's bullying, that caused the Grinch to become cold hearted. *The story ''The Hoobub and the Grinch ''that's included in ''Horton and the Kwuggerbug and more Lost Stories ''implies that there is more than one Grinch suggesting that The Grinch may actually be a species. *The Grinch will be appearing in movie remake in 2017 (17-years since the Jim Carrey film), however it will be computer animated rather than live action. See also * The Grinch in Heroes Wikia Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Live Action Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Singing Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Trickster Category:Thief Category:Monsters Category:Evil Santa Category:Comedic Villains Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Titular Villains Category:Outcast Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Killjoy Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Affably Evil Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness Category:Mascots Category:In love villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Frauds Category:Master Manipulator Category:Criminals Category:Envious Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Honorable Villains Category:Liars Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Brutes Category:Crossover Villains Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Comedy Villains Category:Abusers Category:Mongers Category:Hero's Lover Category:Protective Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Greedy Villains